Cheese
Cheese is Louise's imaginary friend, who spends most of his time at Foster's. Cheese was first thought to have been a younger brother for Bloo that was accidentally created by Mac when Cheese slept in his bed and Mac woke up finding him there. Even though Cheese kept coming to Foster's, everyone else kept telling Cheese that he didn't live there and to "go home." Cheese didn't become an actual resident of Foster's until the series finale, when Mac's family was moving into Louise's apartment, and Louise couldn't keep Cheese where she was moving. Cheese's sheer stupidity and childish antics annoy nearly everyone around him. Few he meets are able to put up with him. He says many things that are quite random, and only Mac and Louise can understand him. Cheese's sanity is questionable at best, and his antics have almost no logic to them. Cheese is fond of bunnies and chocolate milk. So many things frighten him that it would take less time to describe the things that don't. FusionFall War against Fuse The Future In the future, Cheese, like many heroes, was nowhere to be found, hinting that Fuse might have captured or killed him. The Past In the past, during Cheese's missions, the characters from Foster's provide the mission objectives, as Cheese's antics nearly get him killed. He believes the dangers around him to be toys. The caring of Cheese is basically dumped on the player through a couple missions. In the "Delivery!" mission, Chowder has the player deliver a cake to Cheese. Although Cheese did in fact order the cake, he is infuriated upon its arrival, and has a meltdown stating he wanted chocolate milk. Demongo quickly tells the player to bring the cake to him before Cheese completely "loses it". Battle of Hero's Hollow Due to a mishap with Dexter, Cheese was "dropped off" all the way from Foster's to Hero's Hollow, deep within the Darklands. Supposedly, during a battle that took place at Hero's Hollow, Cheese disabled the shield generator for Dexter's fleet, costing them the battle against Fuse's minions, thus the resulting scrap that litters the area. Just like at Fosters, it would appear that Dexter has a strong dislike for Cheese. He was first discovered by Agent Torres, who believed Cheese to be an alien (a possible reference to the episode Cheese-a-Go-Go). Nano Developement As the war heats up, Dexter is in need of new Nanos to fight off the Fusion invaders. He points to Cheese to be a Nano template, for unknown reasons. He is transported to DexLabs Nano facility for Nano development. Once there, Lab Assistant Fassy is tasked to oversee Cheese's Nano development. While she is working with him, He is extremely talkative and won't be quiet. He spills chocolate milk on her lab coat while the development is in effect. Having the last straw, she locks him in a holding tube, claiming she only put him in there so he would shut up. Gallery Cheese.png|Cheese found in Hero's Hollow Cheese.jpg|Image found in the Nanocom FusionFall_Cheese2D.jpg|Cheese's Fusion Fall artwork Cheese_Fusion.png|Fusion Cheese Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:CN Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Imaginary Friend